Rodin's Treasures
Rodin's Treasures are a collection of unlockable items that can be purchased at Gates of Hell in both Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2. All but one of the Treasures are for cosmetic purposes, changing the costume of the selected playable character, sometimes adding something new to the gameplay mechanics themselves. For the right price and maybe playing the game a few times you'll get every item in the store. Note:' For costumes that add extra features to gameplay in both games, see the Nintendo Content added in the Wii U and Switch ports of ''Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2. Umbran Elegances Each Umbran Elegance is unlocked by obtaining the weapon associated with it. To find out how to obtain these weapons either visit their individual page or the Angelic Hymns Golden LP page. After their associated weapon is obtained, each fragrance can be bought for 30,000 halos at the Gates Of Hell. Umbran Elegances are perfumes for witches made from unique fragrances. They change Bayonetta into a costume that matches its associated weapon. These five fragrances cannot be obtained by Jeanne (with the exception of the Chain Chomp elegance in Bayonetta 2) and only function when Bayonetta is wearing her default costume. If using one of the Couture Bullet outfits, the effects of the Umbran Elegance will not appear. Each Umbran Elegance must be set in the items menu. Once this is done they will automatically change Bayonetta's appearance when she's equipped the appropriate weapon. ''Bayonetta 'Umbran Elegance #1' :Associated Weapon: Kulshedra :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta long arm-length gloves, thigh high boots and turns her glasses into a bat-like mask, styled after a dominatrix motif. 'Umbran Elegance #2' :Associated Weapon: Lt. Col. Kilgore :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta the large Stetson Crown hat and yellow scarf worn by the associated weapon's namesake in Apocalypse Now. She also wears a pair of large black sunglasses. 'Umbran Elegance #3' :Associated Weapon: Odette :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a ballet costume, complete with a tutu. It also adds a small white headpiece made of white swan feathers that lay over her hair, matching those worn by Odette in the ballet Swan Lake. 'Umbran Elegance #4' :Associated Weapon: Sai Fung :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a two-piece outfit that shows her midriff. She also wears a pair of baggy black pants with a golden chain-belt. This elegance is made to resemble Bruce Lee's tank top and black pants from the movie Way of the Dragon. 'Umbran Elegance #5' :Associated Weapon: Durga :Appearance: 'Gives Bayonetta elemental cat ears and a tail. The element corresponds to the current elemental state of the Durga equipped. When equipped to the hands, she will have a pair of cat ears on top of her head. When equipped to legs, she will have a tail. ''Bayonetta 2 '''Umbran Elegance #1 :Associated Weapon: Rakshasa :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a facial mask and belly dancer like decorations in her hair and around her chest. Also has a short green tinted skirt that reveals itself when executing a Wicked Weave. 'Umbran Elegance #2' :Associated Weapon: Kafka :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a green, pointed Robin Hood-style hat with yellow feathers on its side and a red scarf around her neck to fit with the archery motif. 'Umbran Elegance #3' :Associated Weapon: Chernobog :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a pair of devil-like horns on her head, a pair of bat wings on her back and an arrowed tail just above her waist 'Umbran Elegance #4' :Associated Weapon: Takemikazuchi :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a sun-like tiara on her head, a floating piece of yellow fabric around her arms and shoulders and a rope cord belt around her waist. Umbran Elagance #5 :Associated Weapon: 'Chain Chomp :'Appearance: 'Gives Bayonetta a moustache that is the same as Nintendo character Mario as well as his famous red hat but labeled with a B instead of an M. Alternatively, Jeanne can also equip this as her only Umbran Elegance and has Luigi's moustache and a green hat labeled with a J. Costumes (''Bayonetta) In the first Bayonetta, extra costumes are unlocked after purchasing the '''Super Mirror in Rodin's Treasures. Completing the game on normal or higher difficulty will unlock the Super Mirror for purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 when you load the save you've completed the game on. After purchasing the Super Mirror, Couture Bullets will be unlocked and available for purchase for 100,000 each. Each bullet is a new costume that changes Bayonetta and Jeanne's appearance. Some bullets are only available to Bayonetta, while others are exclusive to Jeanne. :Description: A magic hand mirror that is able to store Couture Bullets used to temporarily change one's appearance. It is currently on sale as a set with a special Couture Bullet allowing one to change into an elegant and charming oriental kimono known as the Umbran Komachi. :Use: Pressing / to go into the sub-menu on the Chapter Start screen. 'Couture Bullet (Umbran Komachi)' :Availability: Included with the purchase of the Super Mirror. Available to both Bayonetta and Jeanne. :Description:'' 'Show off your oriental graces in this elegant kimono known as the Umbran Komachi. :'''Appearance: A stylized Japanese kimono that comes in three different colors. A is pinkish-red in color, B is blue and pink in color, and C is white and red in color. The three variations appear exactly the same for both Bayonetta and Jeanne. 'Couture Bullet (d'Arc)' :Availability: Bayonetta. :Description: A piece from the ready-to-wear collection of Jeanne's beloved Italian fashion brand "d'Arc." A perfect, stylish match to a sophisticated woman's slender figure. :Appearance: A replica of Jeanne's outfit that's made to match Bayonetta's coloring, being primarily black instead of red. 'Couture Bullet (Formal)' :Availability: Jeanne. :Description: '' The battle uniform of the Umbra Witches. The strong tightly-woven hair forming this bodysuit repels all attacks. But in the hands of the seemingly mild-mannered school teacher Jeanne, the suit allows her to transform into the powerful Cutie J! Defending her city, and her beloved students, she cuts through evil with her crimson blade Bloody Moon!'' :Appearance: A replica of Bayonetta's default outfit, however it is made of Jeanne's hair, making it silver/white in appearance. The B variation is almost identical save for a stylized silver helmet that makes Jeanne appear as her superhero Cutie J persona. 'Couture Bullet (Nun)' :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne. :Description: For times when the refined woman is posing as a nun, this authentic costume will allow you to blend right in. With this genuine article draped across your body, you may very well be invited to join a convent! :Appearance: The very same Nun outfit that Bayonetta wears in the game's introduction cutscene during the prologue. Jeanne's version is almost identical in appearance and is worn during the game's final cutscene while attending Bayonetta's funeral. It is the only costume in which Jeanne is actually wearing her glasses. 'Couture Bullet (Old)' :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne. :Description: A faithful reproduction of a dress that was in vogue 500 years ago. Wearing this will make you feel young again! Enter a fashion time warp! :Appearance: Matches Bayonetta and Jeanne's respective costumes that are worn during flashback sequences. 'Couture Bullet (P.E. Uniform)' :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne. :Description: A standard PE uniform that accentuates a girl's feminine attributes. This piece stresses function as well as exquisite style. :Appearance: Three standard Japanese PE uniforms with slightly varying colors. Appears exactly the same for both Bayonetta and Jeanne. 'Couture Bullet (Queen)' :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne. :Description: Want to become the kind of girl that can score a direct hit straight to a guy's heart? Show a little skin and get everyone's attention, because today you are the Queen of the Witches! :Appearance: A provocative combination of other costumes pieced together and heavily modified. It gives Bayonetta a stylized witch's hat made of her hair, the tutu mini-skirt that appears when wearing Umbran Elegance #3, and the near-arm's length gloves and thigh high boots from Umbran Elegance #1. When worn by Jeanne, this set is identical except for it being silver/white to match her hair color. When using Elemental wicked weaves the hat and tutu of this outfit will glow to match, just like Bayonetta's hair. 'Couture Bullet (Umbra)' :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne. :Description: Training is a long and hard pursuit, and for those going down this road we offer the training uniform worn by beautiful, young witches. Take a trip down memory lane to the first day you wore these clothes and the feelings of nervous excitement they created. :Appearance: Matches the outfits worn by the Umbra Witches seen in Chapter I, Verse 7 when fighting alongside Bayonetta against Fortitudo, and during various flashback cut scenes. Appears exactly the same when worn by both Bayonetta and Jeanne. 'Couture Bullet (Various)' :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne. :'''Description: A bodysuit set for the woman who wants to experience different facets of herself. Open the door to a new tomorrow and unlock the self-confident woman within.'' :Appearance: Three different costumes of various styles. A is a one-piece great bathing suit, B is a two piece bikini suit, and C is a cheerleader outfit that comes complete with pom-poms. The three outfits feature the Platinum Games logo. They appear exactly the same when worn by both Bayonetta and Jeanne. Costumes (Bayonetta 2) Additional costumes can be unlocked in Bayonetta 2 as well and are able to be purchased in the Gates of Hell for both Bayonetta and Jeanne. Other costumes for the other unlockable characters for use in Tag Climax are also available. Players are also able to unlock select costumes, and even the Shuraba, by beating Bayonetta 2 on 2nd Climax Difficulty. 'Uniformed' :Availability: Jeanne :Description: The battle uniform of the Umbra Witches. The strong, tightly woven hair forming this bodysuit repels all attacks. :Appearance: Gives Jeanne a bodysuit that resembles Bayonetta's new default appearance in Bayonetta 2, though coloured white. 'Umbran Gekka' WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps23f0ceac.jpg|Bayonetta's "Umbran Gekka A" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpse6dad096.jpg|Bayonetta's "Umbran Gekka B" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpsfdcf5f2d.jpg|Bayonetta's "Umbran Gekka C" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpsff868130.jpg|Jeanne's "Umbran Gekka A" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps6f7b1f18.jpg|Jeanne's "Umbran Gekka B" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps9ffa333a.jpg|Jeanne's "Umbran Gekka C" :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne :Description: An alluring Chinese dress with a bold slit that makes this outfit smart and sexy. :Appearance: A Chinese cheongsam (Chinese: Qi Pao 旗袍）dress with a golden floral design that also adds a flower to Bayonetta or Jeanne's hair. It comes in 3 variants of colour. A is primarily blue, B is primarily white, and C is primarily red. Both dresses appear the same when worn by either Bayonetta or Jeanne, but with mirrored placement of their Umbran Watches and flowers. 'Police Woman' WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps025f4a0f.jpg|Bayonetta's "Police Woman A" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps3676f68e.jpg|Bayonetta's "Police Woman B" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpse42f2f95.jpg|Jeanne's "Police Woman A" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpsa3c8bb9e.jpg|Jeanne's "Police Woman B" :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne :Description: This police uniform has removed all hiderances to mobility, so you can serve out justice in style. Who knows? Maybe you'll finally be able to cuff the man of your dreams. :Appearance: An outfit that resembles a police uniform with a hat, shirt and short skirt combination. It comes in 2 variants of colour. A is primarily blue coloured and with a bowler-style hat with a moon emblem on the front, whilst B changes the material to resemble shiny leather and also changes the hat to be more stereotypical in regards to the police. Both dresses appear the same when worn by either Bayonetta or Jeanne. 'Schoolgirl' WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps9ece58a4.jpg|Bayonetta's "Schoolgirl A" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps6a33486e.jpg|Bayonetta's "Schoolgirl B" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps7ae20bca.jpg|Bayonetta's "Schoolgirl C" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpsf8ca32e7.jpg|Jeanne's "Schoolgirl A" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps02b20cdf.jpg|Jeanne's "Schoolgirl B" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpscd46bbca.jpg|Jeanne's "Schoolgirl C" :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne :Description: The approved uniform of Shirogane High School, with just a little edge added. Wear this and every day can be your sweet 16th. :Appearance: An outfit that resembles a Japanese high school uniform, complete with a backpack. It comes in 2 variants of colour. A is primarily blue coloured with a purple tartan skirt and blue socks, B is primarily yellow coloured with a green skirt and red socks, and C is red coloured with a black skirt and black with red striped socks. Both dresses appear the same when worn by either Bayonetta or Jeanne. 'Witch Apprentice' WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpsc262bb31.jpg|Bayonetta's "Witch Apprentice" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps818a9c0d.jpg|Jeanne's "Witch Apprentice" :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne :Description: The training uniform of a young apprentice witch who died in an unfortunate accident during a practice ritual. Some say the instant one puts their arms though the robe's sleeves, they become the past owner. :Appearance: An Umbra training uniform similar to the Umbra Couture Bullet for the first game, though with the added detail of changing Bayonetta and Jeanne's heads to that of the Umbra Witch model used for other witches who wear it. Bayonetta's is the same color scheme as the first game whereas Jeanne's has become red in color. :''Note: When wearing this costume the face of the character model will not animate, even when the character is speaking.'' 'Metal Witch' WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpse61e5c79.jpg|Bayonetta's "Metal Witch" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpsb0178074.jpg|Jeanne's "Metal Witch" :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne :Description: If you've ever wanted abs of steel, now they're yours...literally. With this bodysuit, you'll be the most heavy metal person you know :Appearance: Makes both Bayonetta and Jeanne appear with a metallic texture all over, with some slight differences in earring and facial modelling. 'Dress' WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zps634dc9ee.jpg|"Dress B" WiiU_screenshot_TV_01727_zpscf5cd7c1.jpg|"Dress A" :Availability: Bayonetta :Description: You've got the day off; why not go to town and dress up a bit? You'll surely catch everyone's eye wearing this lovely number. :Appearance: Allows Bayonetta to wear the formal dresses she wears in the game's prologue and ending depending on whether A or B is selected. 'Elegant Outfit' :Availability: Jeanne :Description: You've got the day off; why not go to town and dress up a bit? You'll surely catch everyone's eye wearing this lovely number. :Appearance: Allows Jeanne to wear the outfit she wears in the game's ending. 'A Witch With No Memories' :Availability: Bayonetta :Description: A witch who lost her memory after being sealed away for centuries. She wears a sleek black battlesuit that she forms through magic with her own devastating hair. :Appearance: Allows Bayonetta to wear her original outfit and hairstyle from the first Bayonetta. The outfit is of a higher quality than the first game's to match Bayonetta 2's increased polygon count. 'The Last Witch' :Availability: Jeanne :Description: A friend of Bayonetta's since their training days together long ago. She prefers her red suit to the traditional battle uniform witches commonly wear. :Appearance: Allows Jeanne to wear her original outfit and hairstyle from the first Bayonetta. The outfit is of a higher quality than the first game's to match Bayonetta 2's increased polygon count. 'Old (Old Hairstyle)' :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne :Description: Wax nostalgic with this faithful reproduction of a dress that was in vogue 500 years ago. Wearing this will make you feel young again! Enter a fashion time warp! :Appearance: Allows Bayonetta and Jeanne to wear their ancient outfits from 500 years ago like in the first game. The outfits are of a higher quality than the first game to match Bayonetta 2's increased polygon count. 'Nun (Old Hairstyle)' :Availability: Bayonetta & Jeanne :Description: '(Bayonetta) ''For times when the refined woman is posing as a nun, this authentic costume will allow you to blend right in. With this genuine article draped across your body, you may very well be invited to join a convent! :'Description: '(Jeanne) Cosplay is an experience that once you've tried, you will never forget. Which is why we are offering an authentic nun's costume. This won't be the last time you cosplay, we swear, so throw off those inhibitions and join the club! :'''Appearance: Allows Bayonetta and Jeanne to wear their respective nun costumes from the first game. The outfits are of a higher quality than the first game to match Bayonetta 2's increased polygon count. 'Uniformed (Old Hairstyle)' :Availability: Jeanne :Description: The battle uniform of the Umbra Witches. The strong, tightly woven hair forming this bodyfuit repels all attacks. :Appearance: Gives Jeanne her Umbran bodysuit from the first game along with her old hairstye. The outfit is of a higher quality than the first game to match Bayonetta 2's increased polygon count. 'Cutie J (Old Hairstyle)' :Availability: Jeanne :Description: '' The battle uniform of the Umbra Witches. The strong tightly-woven hair forming this bodysuit repels all attacks. But in the hands of the seemingly mild-mannered school teacher Jeanne, the suit allows her to transform into the powerful Cutie J! Defending her city, and her beloved students, she cuts through evil with her crimson blade Bloody Moon!'' :Appearance: Gives Jeanne her Cutie J outfit from the first game. The outfit is of a higher quality than the first game to match Bayonetta 2's increased polygon count. 'Unmasked' :Availability: Balder (Tag Climax Only) :Description: Balder, Unmasked. His battle robes are made with a divine thread to ward off evil. :Appearance: Balder wears a golden white robe adorned with gold and ruby decals. He wears solid gold pauldrons, a golden monocle over his left eye, and thigh high white high heel boots with golden tipped toes. 'Masked' :Availability: Balder (Tag Climax Only) :Description: A Lumen Sage wearing battle robes made with a divine thread to ward off evil and a mask to help him stay focused on his target. :Appearance: Same as Balder's default costume, only now adorned with a hood and mask to hide his face. 'Japan Style' :Availability: Rodin (Tag Climax Only) :Description: Rodin, wearing a modern ensemble with a Japanese taste. It's something hes been into recently. :Appearance: Rodin wears a modern take on japanese traditional clothing. He wears a Haori top, only the jacket is leather instead of cotton, and lacks the Haori Himbo that is used to keep the opening of the jacket from opening too far. And instead of hakama and zori, he wears yellow denim pants with a knee pad sewn into the fabric while wearing knee high combat boots. His eyes hidden behind a set of pitch black sunglasses. 'New York Style' :Availability: Rodin (Tag Climax Only) :Description: Rodin in his favorite number. It's been with him long enough now that its starting to feel like quite the classic. :Appearance: Rodin wears a brown leather jacket, its hem at the base cut at an angle rather than being straight. It has a high end collar that conceals his face from the nose down from anyone not looking directly at him. He wears a black under shirt, tight fitted brown leather pants, and undone combat boots. His eyes hidden behind a set of pitch black sunglasses. 'Robes of Banishing' :Availability: Rosa :Description: A pitch black Umbran battle uniform laced together with hair through witchcraft. Long ago she was imprisoned with chains which suppressed her magic power for breaking the laws of the Umbra. She still wears the chains now as a reminder. :Appearance: Rosa wears a skin tight leather outfit tied together with various pitch black leather belts with golden buckles, as well as chains which she was given during her imprisonment. She wears a habit that splits off into two long tails that trails behind her, her pants and sleeves have a bell flower design to them, flowing around her hands and feet loosely. Platinum Ticket :Unlock: ::Bayonetta - Collect 10,000,000 total while playing through the game. These halos do not have to be saved up all at once, and even halos you spend on other things still count towards this number. After collecting all of the halos, the Platinum Ticket will be available for purchase at the Gates of Hell for 999,999 . ::Bayonetta 2 - After finishing Chapter VIII, the Platinum Ticket will be available for purchase at the Gates of Hell for 9,999,999 . :Description: A platinum plate equivalent to the number of halos needed to restore the heavenly powers of the fallen angel, Rodin. If you were to hand this over to him... :Use: Buying the Platinum Ticket will cause a cutscene to begin in which Rodin will state that he's acquired enough halos to return to his real self, that of a powerful angel that once ruled a portion of Paradiso. He will be reintroduced as Father Rodin. Father Rodin is the game's most difficult encounter despite being a hidden boss. Defeating him unlocks the weapon of his namesake to use in combat. :In Bayonetta 2, buying the ticket will allow you to fight Rodin in his demon form as The Infinite One, as with the first game, he is the hardest boss to fight as well as being completely optional. Defeating Rodin will once again reward you with the same weapon from the previous game. Trivia *Shuraba was originally intended to have an Umbran Elegance. Concept art of it can be seen in the first game's gallery alongside artwork of other Umbran Elegance Fragrances. The costume appears similar to Bayonetta's default appearance, except the circular golden moon ornaments that normally hang from her arms are attached to form four disembodied arm-like appendages and hands made from her hair. This Umbran Elegance was most likely cut due to limited resources. *Pillow Talk was intended to have an Umbran Elegance. A concept of it can be seen in the artwork book "The Eyes Of Bayonetta". The fragrance was supposed to make Bayonetta wear a long black dress and a black headpiece that covers her hair and nose, making only her mouth be visible and giving her a resemblance to Darth Sidious from the Star Wars franchise. This fragrance was most likely cut due to resource issues. *The Couture Bullets themselves appear to actually be bullet-like tubes of lipstick, with the interior of the Super Mirror designed much like a six shot revolver's chamber. This can be seen when changing your costume in both games. *The Umbran Gekka outfit seems to reference Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series with the flower and colour scheme of her outfit. Gallery Costumes Bayonetta Uniformed_Cutie_J_Model.png|Bayonetta/Jeanne Formal + Cutie J model D'Arc_Model.png|D'Arc model Umbran_Komachi_A_Model.png|Umbran Komachi A model Umbran_Komachi_B_Model.png|Umbran Komachi B model Umbran_Komachi_C_Model.png|Umbran Komachi C model Nun_Model.png|Nun model Old_Model.png|Old model P.E_Uniform_A_Model.png|P.E Uniform A model P.E_Uniform_B_Model.png|P.E Uniform B model P.E_Uniform_C_Model.png|P.E Uniform C model Queen_Model.png|Queen model Umbra_Model.png|Umbra model Various_A_Model.png|Various A model Various_B_Model.png|Various B model Various_C_Model.png|Various C model Mushroom_Kingdom_Princess_Model.png|Mushroom Kingdom Princess model Sarasaland_Princess_Model.png|Sarasaland Princess model Hero_of_Hyrule_Model.png|Hero of Hyrule model Galactic_Bounty_Hunter_Model.png|Galactic Bounty Hunter model Bayonetta 2 Bayonetta and Jeanne Default Costumes Bayo2.png|Bayonetta and Jeanne Default Costume model Jeanne_Uniformed_Cutie_J_Model.png|Jeanne New/Old Uniformed + Cutie J model Umbran_Gekka_A_Model.png|Umbran Gekka A model Umbran_Gekka_B_Model.png|Umbran Gekka B model Umbran_Gekka_C_Model.png|Umbran Gekka C model Police_Woman_A_Model.png|Police Woman A model Police_Woman_B_Model.png|Police Woman B model Schoolgirl_A_Model.png|Schoolgirl A model Schoolgirl B Model.png|Schoolgirl B model Schoolgirl_C_Model.png|Schoolgirl C model Witch_Apprentice_Model.png|Witch Apprentice model Metal_Witch_Model.png|Metal Witch model Dress_Elegant_Model.png|Dress/Elegant model Bayonetta_1_Classic_Model.png|A Witch With No Memories/The Last Witch model Old_Old_Model.png|Old (old) model Mushroom_Kingdom_Princess_New_Model.png|Mushroom Kingdom Princess (new) model Mushroom_Kingdom_Princess_Old_Model.png|Mushroom Kingdom Princess (old) model Sarasaland_Princess_New_Model.png|Sarasaland Princess (new) model Sarasaland_Princess_Old_Model.png|Sarasaland Princess (old) model Hero_of_Hyrule_New_Model.png|Hero of Hyrule (new) model Hero_of_Hyrule_Old_Model.png|Hero of Hyrule (old) model Galactic_Bounty_Hunter_New_Model.png|Galactic Bounty Hunter (new) model Galactic_Bounty_Hunter_Old_Model.png|Galactic Bounty Hunter (old) model Star_Mercenary_Model.png|Star Mercenary model Balder Tag Climax Costumes.png|Unmasked and Masked models Rodin Tag Climax Costumes.png|Japan Style and New York Style models Rosa New Outfit.jpg|Robes of Banishing model Umbran Elegance Fragrances Bayonetta Kulshedra_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Kulshedra elegance model Durga_Electric_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Durga (electric) elegance model Durga_Fire_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Durga (fire) elegance model Odette_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Odette elegance model Lt_Col_Kilgore_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Lt. Col. Kilgore elegance model Sai_Fung_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Sai Fung elegance model Bayonetta 2 Rakshasa_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Rakshasa elegance model Kafka_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Kafka elegance model Chernobog_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Chernobog elegance model Takemikazuchi_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Takemikazuchi elegance model Chain_Chomp_Mario_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Chain Chomp (Bayonetta) elegance model Chain_Chomp_Luigi_Umbran_Elegance_Model.png|Chain Chomp (Jeanne) elegance model Artwork Super mirror.jpg|Super Mirror artwork from Bayonetta Super_Mirror_2_Artwork.png|Artwork of the all Super Mirrors in Bayonetta 2. Bayo2 - Umbran Gekka.png|Umbran Gekka artwork Bayo2 - School Girl.png|School Girl artwork Bayo2 - Police Woman.png|Police Woman artwork Durga - Odette Perfume Bottles.jpg|Durga - Odette Perfume Concept Art Kulshedra - Kilgore Perfume Bottles.jpg|Kulshedra - Lt. Col. Kilgore Perfume Concept Art Sai Fung Perfume Concept Art.jpg|Sai Fung Perfume Concept Art Weapon Costume Proposal A.jpg|Artwork of the (unused) Shuraba, Odette and Kulshedra fragrances Pillow_Talk_Fragrance.png|Artwork of the unused Pillow Talk fragrance bayonetta-3.jpg|Famitsu scan of new Umbran Elegances in Bayonetta 2 Umbran_Elegance_Artwork.png|Bayonetta 2 Fragrances Bayo Rakshasa.png|Rakshasa elegance artwork Bayo Kafka.png|Kafka elegance artwork Bayo Chernobog.png|Chernobog elegance artwork Bayo Takemikazuchi.png|Takemikazuchi elegance artwork Kafka Umbran Elegance.jpg Rakshasa Umbran Elegance.jpg tumblr_nfturbiP5P1siz6v2o2_250.png tumblr_og50wccpDg1qkacemo2_250.jpg tumblr_oxub55EISA1rtj0cco3_540.png ru:Сокровища Родена Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Content